


The Lava Caves of New York.

by SilverInStars



Series: The WinterIronCap collection. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Dialogue Fic, Humor, M/M, Steve doubles as a babysitter, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony really hates magic, really just a bit of Stony fun, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Tony has a mishap. Steve frets.





	The Lava Caves of New York.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmuSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/gifts).



"No you don't get to tell me I blow up in three days, I decide when I go boom- capishe?"

"But the readings-"

"Oh, you're trying to science at me now? Who's the talking volcano here?"

"You"

"And who's still a boring human cause he didn't want to join me in testing the latest stash in our ever exciting boon of alien weaponry?"

"Tony, you've turned into a volcano, a small one yes, but one that could blow up any minute right here in the middle of New York."

"Steve, are you saying you don't love me anymore because I'm a hole in the earth? I'll have you know I've still got some hot lava in me, darling. Quite literally."

"Well, I've spent seventy years as an overzealous ice cube. Sorry if this isn't as exciting to me. Also, Tony...you realize that you're gonna pretty much not exist anymore in three days if we don't fix this."

"Pfft, let me tell you Stevie, when you turn the ripe age of forty one-"

"-Aren't you forty five now?"

"Semantics, sugarplum, so as I was saying, I'm past the age of not being able to control any premature eruptions."

"....You won't be able to drink coffee anymore."

"Get Bruce. We have to fix me, yesterday."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enabled by @EmuSam. It took me a while to get this up, it's not much but I hope everyone enjoys anyway ^^


End file.
